


ain't no such thing

by soldierwitch



Series: Nomad [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwitch/pseuds/soldierwitch
Summary: Life is a layer of colors. A blink. A new location. It’s walking through a haze of smoke. Foot against the gas. A loud laugh in the night.“It blurs,” Bellamy had said, high and sad, a terrible combination for him. Golden hair flashed before his eyes, a winding waist, and the reveal of soft skin.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Nomad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759048
Kudos: 17





	ain't no such thing

**Author's Note:**

> Nomad is a universe that came to mind two years ago. I have incomplete thoughts on it. Snippets and snatches of what it looks like in my head. Its premise stems from Clarke, a nomadic punk of a girl who falls in love with Bellamy which prompts her to stay in town for far longer than she believes she should. The series is an experimentation in language and an exploration of love, its loss, and its return.
> 
> Due to Nomad being an incomplete mess in my head, I can't promise anything about updates. I really just want to share what I do have with folks. The pieces will vary in length and they won't always be linear. We'll definitely be jumping around time wise. Each chapter will have its own mood and song that it's inspired by. ain't no such thing's inspiration is Too Fast by Sonder.
> 
> _People say I drive too fast, move too fast, live too fast  
>  Ain't no such thing as too fast for me  
> People say I drive too fast, move too fast, live too fast  
> Ain't no such thing as too fast for me_
> 
> _Still alive but if my heart broke_  
>  I could be dead by tomorrow

Life is a layer of colors. A blink. A new location. It’s walking through a haze of smoke. Foot against the gas. A loud laugh in the night. 

“It blurs,” Bellamy had said, high and sad, a terrible combination for him. Golden hair flashed before his eyes, a winding waist, and the reveal of soft skin. He’d shaken his head to banish _her_ from his thoughts. Between a breath, he found a girl. Mouth against her neck, hand slipping into her jeans. 

Tonight it’s a boy. His giggle sweet. Bellamy bites his shoulder, waits for the light noise to shift into a moan. He wants wanton not cute. Sex is slow, cool colors moving across the wall as cars pass by. It’s an escape. He’s not trying to find love in the curve of another’s body. No point. 

Life is blue and purple bruises. A busted lip. A black eye well deserved. It’s the boy’s pink lips kissing the cut above his eyebrow. Bittersweet. He swallows and focuses on feeling good and taking care of someone in the shadow of night.

The day will see him hearing _her_ in every conversation she’s no longer a part of because she’s gone. Love is a green car with a tail light blinking left.

His sister says he’s going too fast. He’ll hit a wall. It’s how life is, a violent red scraped across the streets. A body dragged. He shifts gears, barrels down the street anyway.

Purple neon. Yellow. Orange. The city is awake. Arkadia breathes as he breathes. College kids shriek in the cold, the innocence of students looking for a quick fix and a good time.

Bellamy switches lanes and ignores the ghost of a memory (her hand on his thigh, inching up. a smirk shaped like cupid’s bow). Life’s a dark hole and a tight grip on the wheel. And love has no place in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
